New Feats
Shield Grip Fighter Feat Pre-Requisite: Shield Proficiency You may carry a small item, the size of a potion, rod, light weapon, etc. in your shield hand while wielding your shield. You may not perform attacks with this item. Shield Cover Fighter Feat Pre-Requisite: Shield Proficiency When making a total defensive action the bonus granted by your heavy steel shield or tower shield is doubled against ranged attacks. Cavalry Shield Fighter Feat Pre-Requisite: Shield Proficiency, Mounted Combat When mounted and using a heavy steel shield the bonus granted by your shield is doubled. Parry Prerequisites: Dex: 13 Fighters may take this feat as a bonus feat. Once per round you may use parry as an immediate action against an opponent attacking you. You can make an opposed attack roll. If you beat the attack roll, you deflect the attack and get an attack of opportunity. If you equal the attack roll, you block the attack but do not get an attack of opportunity. If your opposed attack roll is lower than the enemy attack roll, their attack hits anyway. You may only attempt to parry weapons or natural weapons of the same size category or smaller. Martial Prowess Bonus Feat, Tactical Prerequisites: Improved Trip, Improved Grapple, BAB +6 The Martial Prowess feat enables the use of three tactical maneuvers. . Swiping Sidestep: Whenever an opponent charges you, you may attempt to trip the foe with an attack of opportunity. . Martial Throw: Instead of pinning an opponent you already have grappled, you may instead hurl them. You and the defender roll opposed strength checks. If the defender wins they are not thrown but are still grappled. If you win, you hurl them five feet plus an additional 5 feet for each 5 points higher your strength check was. . Choke out: If you maintain a successful pin against an opponent for three consecutive rounds they are rendered unconscious. A fighter may select Martial Prowess as one of his fighter bonus feats. Disrupting Strike Prerequisites: Fighter 8, Mage Slayer Once per round you may as an immediate action to disrupt a spellcaster that you threaten who is casting a spell. Make an attack roll. If you hit they must make a concentration check DC: 10+The level of the spell they are trying to cast+damage dealt or the spell fails. Normal: You must ready a standard action to interrupt a spellcaster with an attack. Maim Prerequisites: BAB+2, Power attack, weapon focus with the selected weapon. Fighters may take this feat as a bonus feat. Whenever the character rolls a critical hit, they roll to confirm as normal. If the critical hit is confirmed and the target is no more than one size category larger, they may choose to instead of dealing extra damage maim or remove a specific body part. Choose one: of the following four options: Gouge out an eye (-2 penalty to attack rolls, and -4 to spot checks), sever an ear (-2 dex, -4 penalty to listen checks), Sever a hand (cannot use that hand for anything requiring it), or slashing an Achilles Tendon (-2 dex penalty, land movement speed halved if bipedal). All of these wounds cause the subject to BLEED dealing 1d6 x the weapon's critical modifier damage per round unless affected by a cure spell. Maimed parts can be re-attached or repaired if they are preserved using a heal check DC:20. The surgery takes one hour. They can be re-grown with the restoration spell. Strengthened Resolve Prerequisite: Iron Will or Great Fortitude. When Bloodied, if you make the WILL or FORT save to ignore the effect you also receive a +2 unnamed bonus to attack rolls or skill checks requiring STR and DEX and get a +4 unnamed bonus to concentration checks for one minute. Surgeon New feat: SurgeonPrerequisite: Heal 4 ranks You get a +2 bonus to heal checks.You may also use the heal skill to cure hit point damage on an unconscious or otherwise immobile patient. The surgery requires a use of a healer's kit each time you perform a surgery and takes 10 minutes per 10% of the patient's full HP you are attempting to heal in damage (A full heal from 0 restoring 100% health taking 100 minutes). The heal check DC is equal to 15+1 for each 10% you're attempting to heal (Full heal = DC: 25). A failed heal check/ interrupted surgery cures no HP and causes the subject to begin bleeding 1d6 per HD/round. Rend Limb (Prereqs: Improved Grapple, 20+ STR): Instead of pinning a grappled foe you may make an opposed strength check. If you succeed by 10 or more points the limb is torn from its socket causing damage equal to double your unarmed damage and double your strength mod. It also causes 2d6 points of bleed damage each round unless treated with a DC: 20 heal check. Hurl Opponent (Prereqs: Improved Grapple, 20+ STR): Instead of pinning a grappled foe you may make an opposed strength check. If you succeed by 10 or more points, the foe is hurled a number of feet equal to the result of your strength check. Lifeforce Spell Metamagic Feat Prerequisites: Must have the ability to cast second level spells, must prepare spells, must be a living creature. You may prepare Necromancy spells at one spell slot lower at the cost of sacrificing 2 constitution when the spell is cast. Charged Ki Blast Prerequisites: Fiery Fist, Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Ki Blast, Dex 13, Wis 13, BAB+9 This can be taken as a fighter bonus feat. When performing a ki blast, you may spend additional uses of your stunning fist to empower your ki blast. For every additional stunning fist attempt spent the damage is increased by an additional 1d6. The additional damage that can be added is limited to 1d6 per character level. If this attack is enhanced to deal 5d6 or more it can be made to affect a single target or each target in a 120 foot line, similarly to lightning bolt or a 20ft radius spread like fireball. If the area of the attack is expanded, the target is entitled to a reflex save with DC equal to your stunning fist DC for half damage. Taking this feat grants an additional use of stunning fist. Barrage Ki Blast Prerequisites: Fiery Fist, Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Ki Blast, Dex 13, Wis 13, BAB+10 This can be taken as a fighter bonus feat. You may perform ki blasts as part of a full-attack action substituting as many normal attacks as you wish for ki blasts. Taking this feat grants an additional use of stunning fist. Ancient bonds Prerequisite: Caster level 10+, Caster age 100+ or 400+ elf or 1300+ dragon. After over a century of existance, your bonds to the magical leylines of the world have strengthened allowing you to tap into magics beyond that which most mortals can achieve. Once this feat is taken the caster gains access to 5th level spells with the exception of resurrection spells, planeshift spells and teleport spells. Mllennial bonds: Prerequisite: Caster level 20+, caster age 1,000+ or 3,000 + dragon. Over 1,000 years of existence you gain spellcasting ability to rival the strongest outsiders. Once this feat is taken, the caster gains access to up to 9th level spells with the exception of resurrection spells, planeshift spells and teleport spells.